Total Drama Fire & Ice Audition Tapes
by CanzetYote
Summary: The audition tapes for my planned Total Drama project, Total Drama Fire & Ice.
1. Intro

**NOTE:** Hello, everyone. I just thought of an idea for a Total Drama fanfic called Total Drama Fire and Ice with 16 different OCs I created myself. I was inspired by the likes of CragmiteBlaster and agreenparrot. These are the audition tapes of the campers. Contestants in the tapes will be listed in alphabetical order. The teams are called the Burning Birds and Frosty Ferrets. Tell me your thoughts!

TEAMS:

Burning Birds: Adam, Janessa, Luna, Olga, Ollie, Philip, Theo and Yumi

Frosty Ferrets: Billy, Brittany, Chelsea, Clark, Ether, Fred, Mary and Tanner


	2. Adam, the Redneck Inventor

A Caucasian teen with brown hair, green eyes, orange shirt overalls and a straw hat smiles at the camera. He appears to be in a barn of some sort and speaks up in a southern twang, "Howdy, ya'll. Name's Adam and I am a mechanical genius. Ya see, my maw tells me I'm the genius of this here family. One time I even fixed the toaster and got it up and runnin better than before in a jif. We all live on a farm but I like spendin' my time at mah brother's scrapyard, there's nothin' quite like turnin' old garbage an trash into somethin' useful. Anyway, I'll see ya'll on Total Drama Island."

Video ends.


	3. Billy, the All-American 50s boy

A young Caucasian teen boy with blond hair, blue eyes, freckles, a red baseball cap and a white baseball uniform smiles at the camera, "Gee whiz, I can't wait to go on Total Drama Island. My name is Billy and I'm sure I'll have a real swell time there. I don't know a lot about technology but I'm good at baseball and I love a good chocolate malt and a burger. My friends say I'm too American and Old Fashioned for a Canadian teen but I'm perfectly happy with who I am. Golly, this will be so fun!"

Suddenly, a golden retriever runs into the room and jumps on Billy, licking him excitedly. Video ends.


	4. Brittany, the Teen Mother

A Caucasian brunette girl with dark eyes wearing nothing but a dark red spaghetti strap bra and jean pants sits in front of a camera, holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms. The background appears to be a generic apartment setting. She waves at the camera with a smile on her face, "Hi, my name is Brittany. Just about a year ago, I gave birth to this little bundle of joy, Robby. He's the apple of my eye and sadly I couldn't find any babysitters in the area so he and I are going on Total Drama together as a package deal. I really hope the diaper changing won't gross out the other campers."

Suddenly, Robby wakes up and starts crying. Brittany gasps, "Uh oh, looks like little Robby Wobby is hungwy for his milky wilky."

Brittany undoes her bra strap and lets the baby suck on her breast. She blushes at the camera, "Apparently, he's still into breastfeeding."

Video ends.


	5. Chelsea, the Shutterbug

A thin albino girl with long, straight white hair and ruby red eyes stands in front of a camera, wearing a white tank top, a purple minikirt and a camera around her neck. She is in a darkroom of some sort, has a mountain of empty energy drinks in the background and she is hopping up and down excitedly, "HiEveryoneI'mSoSoSoSoSOOOOOExcitedICouldJustBurstMyNameIsChelseaAndILooooveCamerasAndTakingPicturesEspeciallyOfFamousPeopleEspeciallyWhenTheFamousPeopleAreNakedBecauseNakedPeopleAreFunnyEspeciallyNakedCelebritiesWhenIWinTheMilOnTotalDramaIWannaBeAPaparazziSoICanSpyOnPeopleBecauseItGivesMeARealBigAdrenalineRushToPhotographOthersAndGiggleAtTheirNudityOhYeahAndILoveTakingPicturesOfNatureAsWellAndKnowALotAboutCamerasKTHANXBYE!"

Chelsea crashes from her sugar rush. Video ends.


	6. Clark, the Furry Fandom Geek

A fat male Native American teen of Owen's build with braids in his dark hair sits in front of a camera. He's wearing a white shirt with a buckskin vest over it, a gold-plated raccoon charm around his neck, a pair of raccoon ears, paw-like gloves, jeans and a fake raccoon tail clipped to the butt of his jeans. The background resembles the inside of a log cabin with posters of Sly Cooper, Rocket Raccoon, Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers and Sonic characters decking the walls.

The teen smiles and waves at the camera with his paw, "Hau, friend. My name is Clark and as you can see, I'm a furry of Native American blood. What is a furry, you ask? Why, it's someone who is a fan of anthropomorphic animals. Most furries have animal alter-egos known as fursonas and some express themselves through art, writing, roleplaying and costumes. Me? My fursona is a raccoon named Rascal Perkins. He's a real cutie and he sure knows how to have a good time. I'm not the best artist in the world but I have a love for tales and folklore passed down to me through my ancestors. What will I do with the million, you ask? Simple, I wish to go to Anthrocon. What lies in store for me at the island? I can't say for sure but the spirits are telling me I will meet many friends on my journey. Let's just hope for the best."

Video ends.


	7. Ether, the Not-So-Good Christian Girl

A blonde-haired blue-eyed girl with two ponytails, glasses, braces and a similar resemblance to Beth stands in front of a camera. She wears a cross necklace and a shirt with a dove carrying an olive branch on it. She has a bunch of religious posters in her room and one poster that says "GOD HATES FAGS" on it.

She smiles at the camera and giggles girlishly, "My name is Ether and I would like you all to know that Jesus loves you. However, I am sad to say that judgement day has fell upon us. God shall judge my fellow contestants on the island, deeming each one worthy of heaven or hell. When I win, I shall enter the pearly gates because in the end, only one can truly be accepted into heaven."

Video ends.


	8. Fred, the Obnoxious Drill Instructor

A Caucasian male teen wearing a camo military uniform and orange military beret stands in front of a camera. He has dark hair and brown eyes and an angry look on his face, "LOOK, MY NAME IS FRED AND YOU WILL NOT ADRESS ME AS FRED, YOU WILL ADRESS ME AS SIR, YOU STUPID MAGGOTS! I WILL WIN THAT MILLION EVEN IF IT MEANS STEPPING ON EVERYONE. WHY? BECAUSE THIS IS WAR, SOLDIER AND BLOOD WILL BE SHED!"

Suddenly Fred's phone rings and he picks it up, "HELLO, MAGGOT! THIS IS FRED SPEAKING. NOW DROP DOWN AND GIVE ME TWENTY!"

Suddenly, an unintelligible female voice is heard yammering away on the other end and the soldier looks embarrassed, "...m-mother? YES, I WILL PICK UP THE LAXITIES AT THE STORE, YES I KNOW GRANDPA IS HAVING BLOODY STOOLS, I'M TRYING TO MAKE A VIDEO HERE!"

The teen soldier clicks the phone off and throws it to the ground angrily. Video ends.


	9. Janessa, the Beatnik Bully

A redhead girl in a black shirt and sunglasses sits at a coffee shop with a pair of bongos on her lap, "Hey there, all you cool cats and daddy-o's, my name is Janessa and let me lay down the 4-1-1. Squares make it nowhere in life, they are way too mainstream, ya dig? When I win that million, I'll open up my own coffee shop chain where only cool people can sit at. That's right, if you follow the crowd then you are not allowed, ya dig?"

Janessa drums a bit on her bongos and sips her iced coffee. Video ends.


	10. Luna, the Wicked Witch Wannabe

A fat girl, about the same physical build of Sadie and Sugar stands in front of a cauldron. She is wearing a black coat with green and black striped thigh-length leg stockings, a witch's hat and a purple scarf around her neck. Her hair is gray, her skin in green and she has a cat perched on her shoulder as she use a broom to stir the contents of the cauldron, "Double double, toil and trouble. Fire burn and cauldron bubble. Welcome to my lair, my pretties. My name is Luna and I am the EVILLEST witch in the whole world. Don't believe me? Then take a taste of my famous soup, it's made from the tears of orphans! Mweheeheeheehee! When I go on Total Drama, I'll turn all the contestants into frogs, them and their little dogs too! And then I will win the money! Mweheeheeheeheehee! I am SO WICKED! Now, where did I put that eye of newt?"

Video ends.


	11. Mary, the Heavy Metal Queen

A tall, thin, pale teenage girl with long, dark blue eighties style hair, striking emerald green eyes, a black leather jacket, a spiked dog collar around her neck, fishnet stockings, black leather boots and dark blue lipstick sits on a bed holding an electric guitar. The walls of her room are covered with posters of Lita Ford, Doro Pesch and muscle cars. She plays a chord on her guitar, "Hiya there, name's Mary. My old man kicked me out cause I was too much of a rock n roll rebel. When I go on the island and win, all that rap garbage they play on the radio will be replaced with good old fashioned rock and metal. Do you hear me? ROCK WILL NEVER DIE, BABY! WHOO!"

Mary plays a guitar solo so fast, her guitar literally catches on fire. Video ends.


	12. Olga, the Cavegirl

A tall brunette Caucasian girl with blue eyes wearing a leopard spotted tunic with a bone in her hair swings on a vine from a tree, letting out a loud jungle call like George Of The Jungle, hops off the vine and smiles at the camera, "Hello, friend. Me Olga. Me big, me strong, me hunt food, have fun with friends. Olga nice with people, not so good with English but me strong and good at surviving. After all, me raised by monkeys in wild."

A monkey hops on Olga's head and eats ticks put of her hair as she smiles. Video ends.


	13. Ollie, the Chain Smoker

A male teen who looks a lot like Duncan but with a red mohawk, earrings, blue shirt with a picture of a cigarette on it, tan pants and brown shoes lays sprawled out on the couch with a cigarette pressed between his lips. The entire couch and floor around it is littered with cigarette buts as smoke fills the air. With a hacking cough, the teen departs with his cigarette and greets the viewer with a scowl, "My name is Ollie, but my best friends call me Smokey. You know what I think of nicotine patches? They're for wusses. I smoke whenever I damn well feel like. I even got kicked out of a few places and spit tobacco on a security guard once. Look out, Total Drama Island, things are gonna look a whole LOT hazier from here on out!"

Ollie sucked in another puff before hacking his lungs out again. Video ends.


	14. Philip, the Struggling Con Artist

A male teen with brown hair and light blue eyes wearing a black suit and red tie sits in a dilapidated-looking apartment. His cheeks are streaked with recent tears from crying as he forces a smile for the camera, "Hello, my name is Philip. You know, money is an interesting thing. They say it's the root of all evil but for me, it's a lifeline. So, if I don't win the million on Total Drama, I'll need a plan B to fall back on. Credit cards, bank accounts, anything to keep me afloat. Other contestants can be friends with benefits. That's all Iask, now if you'll excuse me..."

A loud pounding is heard on the apartment door, "YOU BETTER FRICKING PAY YOUR RENT OR YOU ARE OUT ON THE STREET IN TWO MONTHS, YOU SLACKER!"

Philip buries his face in his hands and starts sobbing. Video ends.


	15. Tanner, the Med Student

Inside a pharmacy, a black male teen in a labcoat and glasses wearing a stethoscope around his neck smiles at the camera, "Hi there, my name is Tanner but all my friends jokingly call me Doogie Howser. I'm the only teen in town allowed to prescribe medication and I know a lot about first aid. I think I can be a strong contestant and a team player. With my medical knowledge, I doubt anyone would be eager to vote me off anytime soon."

Suddenly, an old lady slips in an aisle and falls, "I've fallen and I CAN'T GET UP!"

Tanner chuckles at the camera, "Uh oh, looks like duty calls!"

Tanner dashes off and video ends.


	16. Theo, the Knight In Shining Armor

A black male teen wearing a suit of traditional silver knight armor sits at the table of a pizza palace. He smiles as he lifts a large lance as uses it to cut the pizza in front of him in slices, "Is thou impressed? Thy name is Theo, as in Sir Theodore the III. I shall cometh to Total Drama Island to dominate thine competition, slay dragons and rescue ye weeping maidens from thine clutches of evil. Because after all, thou art a hero!"

Theo takes a bite of his pizza. Video ends.


	17. Yumi, the Circus Clown

A Japanese female teen wearing clown makeup sits in front of a camera inside of a circus tent. She wears a big orange curly wig, a multicolored jacket with buttons and white gloves. Her eyes are dark and she has a bit smile on her red lips, "Hello, I'm Yumi the clown! Boy, do I love coconut cream pies. Sometimes, when I'm home alone, I'll take some pies fresh out of the oven and rub them in my scalp."

Yumi produces a pie and smashes it on her head, "It doesn't do much for my hair health, but I like the way it feels running through my strands of hair. The flakey coating, smooth white goop, and warmth. Yum!"

Yumi honks a horn twice. Video ends.


End file.
